River In Egypt
by Random Stranger Giving Advice
Summary: When Lily comes home for the summer, she and Petunia have a 'talk'. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** All I own is the dialogue.

* * *

"I'm ho-ome!" Lily Evans called, sticking her head in the doorway. She was still wearing her school uniform. "Thank you ever so much for meeting me at the station," she added wryly.

"Lily!" her mother called as she hurried down the hallway, "I'm sorry, dear, about missing your train. Petunia and I—,"

"Of course! I should have known it had something to Petunia," Lily groaned.

"Now, now. Petunia and I were planning her wedding! Vernon proposed!"

"You mean that ox actually proposed?" Lily asked incredulously. "Damn! I owe Christi a butterbeer."

"Lily, don't swear! You should be happy for your sister. She's marrying a good man."

"Yeah, yeah. Where is ole' 'Tunia, anyway?"

"She and Vernon went out for a late lunch, they'll be back soon. Until then you can help me in the kitchen."

"Fine, just let me put my stuff up."

Mrs. Evans nodded briskly and left Lily in the hall with her trunk.

As Lily lugged her heavy trunk down the hallway, she peeked in the den. Sure enough, her father was there, reading a book.

"Hi, Dad," Lily said.

"Lily! I didn't hear you come in. Get over here, I haven't seen you since September!" her father called.

Lily walked shyly up to her father. He wasn't a particularly intimidating man, but he had a way of commanding attention. He had dark blonde hair, unlike her. In fact, they didn't look much alike. Except for their eyes. Both Lily and her father had vivid green eyes.

"Soo, Vernon proposed," Lily said slowly.

"Yep," sighed Mr. Evans.

Lily giggled. She knew her father hated Vernon Dursley almost as much as she did. "Sorry, dad, I've got to put my trunk away, then help Mum in the kitchen," she said making a face.

"Well, I'll let you go," he said, gloomily.

Lily kissed him on the top of his head and walked out. As she walked through the hallway, carrying her trunk, she thought of her sister's future husband. Vernon Dursley was a large, beefy man with small eyes and dark brown hair. Lily figured that the only reason Petunia was marrying him was that he came from a rich family.

Lily slowly opened the door to her bedroom, almost afraid of what lay inside. She was oddly relieved to see that nothing had changed. There were still pencil marks on the purple walls where she had scribbled when she was four. The posters of her favorite muggle band (and a few wizard ones, too) were still arranged in a specific pattern.

Lily pushed a few of her many stuffed animals out of the way and sat on her bed. She thought of all the memories that had occurred here. It was here, on this very bed, that she had first found out she was a witch. It was here that she found out that her very own sister hated her. Not 'you ruined my favorite sweater' hate. _Real _hate.

She sat, reminiscing, until she heard her mother calling her into the kitchen.

As Lily walked into the spotless kitchen, she saw that her mother was talking to somebody on the phone.

"Sick? That's terrible! What does he have? Oh, well he better stay at home, then. Yes, I understand. No, of course you're welcome to stay here for the night. Oh, and Lily's home! You two should have a nice talk. Alright, good bye."

Mrs. Evans turned to Lily and said, "Vernon's sick. He has the flu. Petunia's decided that she'll stay here for the night. She doesn't want to catch it."

"Oh, alright," Lily groaned, "If she must."

"Now, now. Perhaps you two can have a long talk. You haven't seen her since September, for cripes' sake. And soon she'll be married and off having kids of her own and who knows when you'll have another chance to talk like this!"

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"Psh! Now, go upstairs and wait in her room, she's on her way here."

"I thought you wanted me to help you!"

"You dawdled so much I got it done all by myself. Now go upstairs and surprise Petunia."

Lily grumbled all the way down the hall and into her sister's room. She flopped on the neatly made bed and looked around. Her walls were light blue with pink trim. There were no pencil marks on the walls; all of her books were neatly arranged in alphabetical order by author.

Lily snorted. "She always was the neat one."

She took out her wand and started idly twirling it around her finger. She was still doing it ten minutes later when Petunia walked into her room.

"Put it away," Petunia said stiffly.

"And hello to you too," Lily said sarcastically.

"_Please _put it away," said Petunia, a little less stiff, a little more desperately.

"Fine," Lily said, pocketing the wand, "Mum said that we need to have a 'nice long talk'. So that's why I'm here. Shoot."

"I don't know what to say."

"Hmm, that's a first."

"If you wanted to come up here just to be mean, then just go away."

"I didn't, I didn't. So, I hear you're planning a wedding. Am I invited?"

"I suppose you have to be. You're the Maid of Honor."

"Me!" Lily was genuinely surprised, "I'm honored."

"Yeah, well, Noreen is going to be out of town that weekend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, er, do _you_ have any love interests?"

"Well, there is this one boy."

"Oh? What's his name?"  
"James Potter. But I _do not _like him. He's just, oddly infatuated with me. He follows me around, like…I want to say a puppy, but describes his best friend better. He asks me out on a date almost everyday, even though I keep turning him down. It's so aggravating!"

"Alright then," Petunia snorted.

"What is it?"

"Just the fact that someone would be infatuated with _you._"

"Oh, that's really nice. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Are you jealous of me?"

"Jealous? Of you? Psh! That's a good one, Lily."

"You know, denial is just a river in Egypt," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would I be jealous of _you_!" Petunia asked incredulously.

Lily shifted on the bed. "I don't know, maybe because I'm a witch?"

"Of course I'm not jealous of you! You're not even a witch; you're a _freak_! I wouldn't be surprised if Hogwarts is a mental institute Mum and Dad send you to every year!"

"How dare you! I am not a freak!"

"Yes, you are! Walking around, waving your _magic _wand, muttering silly little spells! But of course, Mum and Dad are so proud of their little _witch! _ At least Vernon and I are _normal!_"

"I'm not staying her just to be insulted!" Lily yelled.  
"I don't want you in here. Get out. OUT!"

But Lily was already out the door. As she stomped down the hall, Mrs. Evans stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Lily, what's wrong?" she asked.

But Lily didn't answer. "I'm going to Christi's. I'll be back when _she's_ gone," was all she said as she slammed the door and walked out.

* * *

**A/N:** This didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to, but I think it's okay. I hope ya'll can understand or at least get the gist of it. It's basically when Petunia _really _starts hating Lily.  



End file.
